closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Egmont Entertainment AB (Scandinavia)
Background: TBA 1st logo (Late 1980s-Early 1990s) Logo: On a gray background, a giant black circle zooms out to the center, with a blue light passing over it to reveal a gray colored map of the Scandinavian countries (minus Iceland) with latitude and longitude lines, with a shadow underneath. The globe keeps sparkling until the sparks fly out to form the Egmont logo (consisting of the word "EGMONT" in a very '80s Macy's-esque font, with the "E" and "T" connected via a line made to look like a square) via a yellow flash, and then, a pink comet shoots along the bottom to reveal "AUDIO-VISUAL-GROUP". Finally, the Scandinavian map transforms into the word "Film" in a cursive font and colored black, transforming the gray background into hot magenta. Then the logo just stays on screen for another five seconds, and we fade out. Variant:For TransWorld Releases, Instead of the globe turning into FILM. It Turns Into a TransWorld Logo Considering of White And Blue Triangles. FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo, which isn't too bad, despite a few bad effects... Cheesy Factor: ...such as the sparkles, and the gray-to-pink background, which are very 1980s. Music/Sounds: An upbeat synth-disco tune with a "whoosh" at the beginning. Availability: On old PAL tapes throughout Scandinavia. One example might be a Swedish tape of Bamse (a popular Swedish cartoon) or a Norwegian tape of Sesam Stasjon (Norway's co-production of Sesame Street, literally meaning "Sesame Station"), possibly with NRK's logo (and the CTW "Sparks" logo) coming after. Scare Factor: Low. but that's nothing compared to the follow-up 2nd Logo (1996-2001) Nickname: "Face in Space" "The Denmark SSF" "Another Face From Hell" Logo: Against a blue space BG, a yellow square, a spinning blue circle (with part of it broken open), and a green L zoom out, and at the same time, a red round object and blue dot zoom in, forming a face at the left of the screen. The face fades out a bit, and some copyright warning text scrolls up a la BFS Video. The face fades back in, and the text "EGMONT" and "FILM" or "ENTERTAINMENT AB" (in white) zoom out to the bottom from both sides of the screen. The left eye of the face (the red circle) winks. FX/SFX: The zooming. Cheesy Factor: The Background looks like a stone texture. Variants: The still logo sometimes appeared on films. Music/Sounds: A techno tune with some "whooshing" sounds. In which varries despending on the Country. Availability: Easier to find, seeing as it's more recent. Scare Factor: Medium to High. 3rd Logo 3rd Logo (1998-2003) Logo: As we fly through the starfield, there are three ribbons - Red, blue and green. They swirl around and form the logo, with the addition of four yellow sticks which come and form the square. The name fades in below. FX/SFX: The swirling of lines and sparks at background. Variants: The still variant exists. It has "EGMONT" below the face, with "presents" below "EGMONT". On international releases, "ENTERTAINMENT" has been replaced with "INTERNATIONAL". Music/Sounds: A techno tune with some robotic noises sounding similar to the 2nd logo, But Not quite. Sometimes Its Silent or the Opening Theme of the film. Availability: Appeared on several Nordic DVD's, which are not distributed by Nordisk, such as I Am Dina and Quicksand. Since 2003-2004 the name is dropped and the Nordisk logo appears on all releases. Also seen on some Sweedish Richard Scarry tapes. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Scandinavia Category:Egmont Group